Wells such as oil and gas wells are often located in remote locations. Recovery devices such as pump jack are used to recover oil from the well and pump it to a storage tank. Typically, the tank is connected to several wells by pipelines/flow lines that are interconnected together. In the case of oil fields where water is often pumped with the oil, separator tanks are used to separate the oil from the water. The oil collected is then sold to refineries. Operation of these field devices is typically by connecting the device to a local power supply and then turning on the motor. Maintenance requires visiting the site and viewing the operation of the device. If problems occur at the well or if adjustments are necessary after the scheduled maintenance visit, it will have to wait until the next visit to be discovered and corrected. Generally, determining the amount of oil or gas produced at a well is done by measuring the level of oil or gas in the collection tank. If there is more than one well feeding the tank, determining the amount of oil or gas retrieved by any individual well is problematic